OH MY HANDSOME TEACHER!
by Chaahunhanie
Summary: [Prolog] Luhan yang jatuh cinta pada dosennya sendiri! dan menjadi penganggum rahasia si dosen tampan! bagaimana ceritanya? apa yang terjadi bila teman"nya mengetahui rahasia si gadis cerdas luhan? cekidott


**OH MY HANDSOME TEACHER!**

 **Prolog**

 **ITS HUNHAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Main cast : sehun luhan**

 **side cast : kyungsoo baekhyun and other**

 **pairs : hunhan and other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **genre: gs , romance, comedy, drama**

 **disclaimer : luhan hanyalah seorang gadis biasa pada umumnya. cantik, pintar, cerdas, dan -ehm- cerewet. seorang dosen baru membuat kehidupannya lebih berwarna, menjadi pengagum rahasia adalah pilihannya. tapi resiko yang ditanggung luhan membuatnya menyerah seketika.**

 **length; chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dont like dont read!**

sehun, oh sehun seorang pria berumur 25 tahun ini bekerja sebagai salah satu dosen di universitas ternama di seoul. umurnya yang masih muda membuat ia menjadi perhatian dikalangan dosen maupun mahasiswa mahasiswi. yah. terutama mahasiswi. sikapnya yang dingin menambah kesan cool ,tatapannya yang tajam membuat tidak sedikit kaum hawa menjerit histeris-okay ini berlebihan- posturnya tinggi dan tegap, oh tidak lupa dengan dagu runcingnya dan hidung mancung serta kulit yang tampak seperti susu. benar benar laki laki idaman bukan? dan oh ,hanya sekedar informasi, sudah banyak sekali kaum hawa yang ia gandeng. mulai dari model sampai mahasiswa. tapi akhir akhir ini ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan jodohnya padahal ibunya yang cerewet sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengenalkan pacarnya padanya. untungnya ia memiliki ayah yang baik. mungkin karna sifat ayahnya dan ia hampir sama.

luhan, park luhan seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun ini mengambil jurusan kedokteran. ia ingin menjadi dokter anak daridulu tapi ketakutannya akan darah orang lain menjadi penghalang yang cukup besar. yang akhirnya ia pindah kejurusan lain yang sama dengan kedua sahabat bawelnya. baekhyun dan kyungsoo. hukum. yah mungkin ia bisa menjadi hakim suatu saat nanti ya paling tidak pengacarapun bisa ia dapatkan. tapi ternyata jurusan hukum sama saja dengan kedokteran. membuatnya pusing setengah mati . apalagi ditambah ia harus menghafal dan meneliti undang undang , pasal pasal, dan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan hukum, yang buyutnya saja tidak mengerti padahal untuk apa pasal pasal itu dihafal didalam otaknya? ,tugas yang diberikan sang dosen baru. untungnya luhan tipikal orang yang cerdas , jadi itu tidak masalah adalah dosen barunya yang memikat hati.

baekhyun, byun baekhyun seorang gadis cerewet dan sangat suka bergosip, sahabat luhan dari jhs yang tidak pernah terpisahkan oh jangan lupa dengan kyungsoo yang juga sahabatnya dari jhs. hanya saja kyungsoo dan luhan lebih pendiam dibandingkan dengan dirinya. ia sangat suka berbelanja apalagi ke salon .walaupun cerewet jika sudah didepan lelaki yang ia suka. biasanya ia akan malu malu dan menggemaskan. ia menyukai kakak luhan yaitu park chanyeol atau yang biasa dipanggil chanyeol. ia sering menginap dirumah luhan dengan alasan kesepian dirumah karena orangtuanya sering keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri,padahal itu hanya alasan konyol, bahkan ibunya sering berada dirumah akhir akhir ini, ia hanya modus saja untuk melihat chanyeol kakak luhan.

kyungsoo, do kyungsoo seorang gadis pintar senang bernyayi dan yah agak cerewet merupakan sahabat luhan dan baekhyun dari jhs. ia senang memasak apa saja , mulai dari appetizer hingga dessert, ia memiliki sebuah kafe kecil yang cukup terkenal di daerah gangnam-gu. ia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang sehingga ia terkenal di kampus dengan panggilan do si senyum menawan, padahal menurut kyungsoo senyumnya ini biasa saja. karena kyungsoo anak tunggal luhan dan baekhyun sering sekali menemaninya entah itu hanya berdiam diri dikafe, bernyanyi dikafe,menginap disalah satu rumah mereka , mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata seperti disney land dan melakukan hobby baekhyun,berbelanja.

jongdae, kim jongdae atau yang biasa dipanggil chen ini merupakan salah satu pelayan di kafe milik kyungsoo , ia ramah dan bermuka kotak, suaranya yang indah membuat ia sering berduet dengan kyungsoo di kafe. chen merupakan orang kepercayaan kyungsoo. bahkan kyungsoo ingin sekali mengangkatnya menjadi manager kafe. namun chen tidak mau. ia lebih menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai pembuat kopi dan minuman minuman lain.

joonmyun,choi joonmyun seorang pria tampan berdompet tebal merupakan sepupu luhan. ia adalah anak choi siwon dan choi sooyoung kakak ibu luhan. karena memiliki wajah tampan dan berhati malaikat-ia sering mentraktir temannya- suho adalah nama panggilannya. suho mempunyai tunangan bernama yixing atau bisa dipanggil lay ia adalah gadis china yang memikat hati seorang suho si dompet tebal. ia sering memberi blackcardnya pada luhan. apalagi kalau luhan sedang marah. biasanya dengan berbelanja atau makan luhan akan melunak padanya-cih dasar matre(?)-

chanyeol, park chanyeol seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan memiliki senyum lima jari ini adalah kakak luhan yang paling luhan sayang. ia merupakan dokter bedah disalah satu rumah sakit terbesar di seoul. ia berumur 26 tahun dan merupakan dokter bedah termuda di seoul saat ini. ia jarang sekali bertemu luhan karena jadwalnya yang tidak menentu. pulang kerumah saja hanya untuk mandi dan tidur. sisanya? ia habiskan dirumah sakit. banyak sekali pasien operasi yang ingin ditangani oleh chanyeol dengan alasan yang tidak logis. seperti chanyeol masih muda dan terlihat lebih cerdas dibanding dokter lainnya, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau ia sangat wangi. wtf, dia jarang mandi dan dibilang harum? apa ia memiliki kelainan hidung atau hidungnya yang bermasalah atau bagaimana entah chanyeol tidak tahu. yang jelas ia sangat sibuk. saking sibuknya bahkan ia menghiraukan omelan ibunya yang menyuruhnya istirahat dan mencari istri.

"perkenalkan namaku oh sehun. dosen baru kalian"

.

.

"lu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"a-ah ti-tidak, aku ha-hanya sedang mengecek jam di ponselku. iya itu"

"kau hari aneh sekali lu"

.

.

"nona park silahkan maju kedepan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang aku tulis dipapan tulis"

"sial"

.

.

"hey lihat apa yang kutemukan diponsel luhan si anak pintar itu!"

"ke-kembalikan poselku!"

.

.

"oppa , bius aku sekarang"

.

.

"park luhan.."

"s-seonsangnim?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **p.s : halloww karna ini ff pertama author jadi prolognya aja udah aneh sih ya ceritanya perkenalan castnya dulu *yaudahlah* ff ini terinspirasi dari mvnya nc.a yang sering sodara author puter lagunya namanya lupa teacher apa gitu yahh tapi pastinya ngga bakal sama mvnya nc.a yah beda beda banyaklah.. ahh sudah cuap cuapnya disini.. jadii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
